Session 4
"We're in a swamp. A cart would never make it" "You hid under a torch." "You're a ranger. You should have known the danger" "Ligma balls." With these remarks on the party's shortcomings, Tharak's borrowed axe comes crashing down on the altar, spilling its contents on the ground. Key in hand, Maechen disappears in front of your eyes. In her place, a water elemental takes form. Lysander quickly finds himself in a difficult situation, but is saved by the sheer force of Tharak's and Garrus' attacks. Unable to maintain its form any longer, the elemental is defeated, and the party finds itself in relative safety. Their ranger guides the party to the edge of the marsh, where a detachment of soldiers are waiting with a large cart. Upon their return to Cromm's Hold, they are greeted anxiously by Sir Isteval, who is eager to hear news from the marsh. The paladin listens intently as our adventurers reveal the details of the ruin, the dragon's lair, the dragon itself, and Maechen's betrayal, and his constitution wavers for but a moment. A brief interrogation of his soldiers, and a deeper scheme quickly unveils itself. Isteval departs alone, temporarily leaving behind his fighters from Daggerford to bolster the strength of Cromm's Hold. The party follows, Lysander taking this opportunity to chastise Isteval, questioning his soldiers' competence and ability to defend a keep from a vengeful dragon. While clearly more experienced in combat and tactics, Isteval considers Lysander. Did the young monk have a point? Between his naive bravado and thinly veiled insults, was their wisdom to be had? "What would you have done?" he would later ask Lysander. Back in Daggerford, the party finds themselves the new owners of the Lady Luck Tavern. The previous proprietor, for reasons unknown, ran off past the safety of the town and was murdered. Outside their new acquisition, two guards hang a wanted poster. Seeing one identical to the woman who betrayed them in the swamp, the party springs into action. What starts in disaster quickly ends in misunderstanding, with the real Maechen quickly realizing she is being impersonated. Further complicating matters is the journal found in the ruin. If found to be genuine, the journal betrays Oewyn Harridan's last voyage, and his penchant for piracy. What it was doing in the ruin was never fully investigated, but the party knows that in the right hands, it will bring a hefty reward. Gathering supplies and their trusty steeds, our adventurers head off to the Reichland. Will Tharak ever live down being manhandled in the townsquare? Will Corrin ever get the respect he deserves for his wicked brew? Will Lysander's jokes ever stop being funny? NEXT TIME on The Loaded Nerds DnD! Kudos! Tharak for rinsing that water elemental. Liev for falling asleep in the swamp and showing up just as they approached Cromm's Hold Lysander for your interaction with Isteval. You did it with every NPC you met, but it was a special time with Isteval. Garrus for constantly utilizing your toolbox. You're a baller wizard. Corrin for your dedication to your craft. There may not have been a lime this time, but that's your fucking bar now. Get some limes. Category:Episodes